Green and blue make turquoise
by No Fredom
Summary: My first one shot in honor of halloween! I hope it's up to your standards! Sanji's trying to apply makeup to Zoro for his costume but things get a little out of hand…


**this is my first one shot, technically, and I was hoping that people will give me feed back! I didn't really want to have them do anything too intimate, just show that they're a cute loud couple! Enjoy!**

* * *

"Oi, Oi cook stop, that itches." Zoro wined trying to scratch the makeup on his face that the relentless blond was applying. Sanji rolled his eyes and ignored him, kicking him lightly in the shin.

Zoro reached up trying to scratch at the green makeup once more. "Oi shit head. I told you not to touch it." Sanji snapped at him, scolding the little marimo. He began to apply makeup to Zoro's face.

It was halloween, and Sanji insisted that Zoro was to be a zombie because of his hair. Nami then got excited and said Sanji should be an angel because of his blond hair. The love cook couldn't help but swoon at that. That was until he realized that he would have to go along with that. And since he was doing the Marimos makeup, Zoro had to do his.

Sanji sighed, and went down to get red makeup for fake wounds. Zoro gave up and fell into his chair. The blond frowned at the marimo for almost ruining his makeup, but having an idea quicker then getting mad he slid the green paint brush up the moss heads face. Not too big, In fact it matches the size of his fingernail. Which ever one you want.

"Oh no! See Marimo, you go and screw this up, now I have to redo the whole thing!" His fake complaint didn't get past Zoro's thick skull. He saw how Zoro's eyes widened and eyebrow twitch in the mirror at the thought of having to wash his face, then starting from the beginning.

"No way curly, You're the one that screwed up. If you make a mistake then you fix it, not start over." He glared at the cook. Sanji only managed to wipe away the smirk from his face before Zoro saw. The blond just shrugged and went to grab the hand towel, acting like he's going to wash Zoro's face anyway. He knew he was smiling like an idiot inside, but there's no way the marimo's going to find that out!

No way in hell is the cook going to redo this. His ego got in the way of his brain, once again, and before he knew what he was doing; Zoro grabbed the green paint brush, that still had paint on it, and smeared it from the top of the cooks forehead, over his nose and lips, down to his chin. Sanji stood there frozen, staring wide eyed at Zoro for a few seconds. Then rage flared through him as he grabbed a blue paint filled brush and slashed out at Zoro.

The streak ran from the left side of his forehead over his eye and side of his nose, over his cheek and ending just below his ear. Zoro paused for a second and Sanji thought Zoro had given up, or thought this was a bad idea. But then Zoro grabbed a handful of different hues of green, leaving different hues of blue for Sanji. They both smiled evilly at each other.

Zoro's face already had some green on it, but that was mostly on his cheek. Sanji lashed out again with a darker color of blue, getting the swordsman across the chin. Zoro swipes down with more grace, across the cooks cheek. Zoro laughed in triumph until Sanji slid a thick blue across his forehead. It's cold and lumpy, but smooth as silk at the same time. But one thing's true, it doesn't feel good at all.

"Who's laughing now?" the blond teases. Zoro rolls his eyes, frowning at the feel but already thinking about getting the blond back. Grabbing Sanji and shoving a mixture of many different hues of green onto the blond. Sanji screams and flails, trying to get out of the swordsmans grasp, laughing the whole time. But the larger mans upper body strength far surpasses his own. Zoro managed to smear a variety of green all over Sanji's face. "Oi marimo! Don't get it in my hair!" He laughed as he said it, but he was serious. He would rip Zoro's balls off and shove them down his throat if something ruined his hair.

Zoro was grinning from ear to ear. Sanji flung blue paint landing right in his face. He only managed to close his mouth on time as the paint splattered across him. He still held onto Sanji's arm, making sure the cook didn't get too far away.

Sanji poured some light blue onto his hand, and stroked it up the marimos neck. Zoro's eyes widened, and looked at the blond. Sanji was smiling a cat smile, as if he hadn't done anything wrong. Zoro chuckled, an 'oh you're so going to die' chuckle. Sanji's smile only grew. Zoro brought his hands to cup Sanji's face, and turn it towards him.

Green paint flew everywhere as Zoro's hands slapped onto the cooks cheeks. Sanji's eyes widened, then an evil innocent grin spread across his face. Zoro, too naive to know what he had gotten into, smiled back charmingly.

Sanji slipped his hands under the swordsmans shirt and dragged his hands up Zoro's back, trailing streaks of dark, light, medium and anywhere inbetween of blue up the proud back. Zoro shiverd as Sanji slid his slipery hands around his back, teasing his skin. Sanji had to be crazy to think he was getting away with that.

Sanji explored his boyfriends back, enjoying how Zoro shivered with each touch. Thier faces fully covered in makeup paint, helping them look like living oil paintings. The cook looked up at Zoro, whose eyes were closed, lost in the feeling. He scoffed when he saw that the marimos cheeks were red with arousal.

"Already aroused marimo huh? You're losing your touch greenie." He teased, but really, he was just as har. Zoro moved to press his body against the smaller mans, humming when he felt the tell tale bulge against his leg. He smirked. So Sanji was just all talk. The bond blushed considerably at that. The fuck was the marimo thinking? He's going to pay.

Sanji slid his hands around Zoro's torso them moving them up, feeling the shivering from the larger man. He loves how responsive Zoro is when he's with him. Zoro wedges his leg in between Sanji's legs, hearing the soft moan of pleasure escape through Sanji's mouth.

Zoro smirked. He saw that smug smile on the cooks face, he's not going to let him get away with anything. Trailing his hands down Sanji's sides and around his thighs, he goes to the inside of the blond man's thighs, making him yelp from the unexpected touch, but he's shushed by Zoros lips. Really, he's been waiting for that neanderthal to kiss him.

Zoro moved his lips against Sanji's like a dance. In perfect harmony molding to each other. Sanji parted his lips in a silent asking for Zoro. The marimo complied, wiggling his tongue into the warmth of Sanji's mouth. The cook fought with Zoro for dominance in his mouth. This is how it always is. A fight and a dance. Moving together in perfect harmony.

Zoro pushed Sanji backwards, until his legs hit the edge of the mattress. Zoro pushed Sanji over, making the slender man lose his balance. He yelped at the surprise of feeling like falling, but Zoro caught him before his back hit painfully on the bed.

"Oh my Romeo!" Sanji teased, as Zoro was now holding him in a dip. Zoro snorted and dropped the blond the rest of the way. He climbed up over the cook, smiling and kissing at his jaw, Sanji grinding their hips together.

Sorry Robin but your party's gonna have to wait, we're a little busy. Zoro thought with a smug smile. Apparently Sanji didn't like his mind on other things at the moment. He ground his hips up into Zoro's and pulled lightly at his hair.

Yup, definitely gonna be late.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Zoro and Sanji arrived an hour late to Robins party.

"What happened to your costumes?!" Nami shreked when she saw that each of them had walked out of an oil painting. Zoro rolled his eyes as Sanji swooned with Nami, saying that it's all a big story really, it was just the 'moss brains' fault.

The party was awesome. But Zoro kept on noticing robin chuckle everytime he spoke or did something. "What is it woman?" He growls when he's finally just talking to her alone. She just hums in amusement at his misfortune. "Damn it woman tell me!" He keeps his voice low as to not make Nami storm over and hit him again. Luffy always laughs at him for that, which earns him a bigger bump on his head.

"Well you're hardly gonna get anything from me talking to me like that." She smiles innocently, betraying her dark thoughts and misshapen mind. Zoro growls, but Robin ignores him, smiling at him waiting for his answer.

"Please tell me what might be on your mind?" He spits out in a very crude way, not matching the kind words at all. She smiles and sets her tea cup down. "Well, swordsman-san. Since you asked so politely." The raven haired she devil placed her hands in her lap very daintily. "I'll tell you."

Zoro looked at her deadpan. Well get on with it then woman. Is what he wanted to say. But he chose to be silent until Robin finally decided explain what has been her sours small chuckles throughout the evening. The archaeologist must approve of him being silent, for she nods at him in… appreciation lets call it.

"Well swordsman-san, i'm not sure if you know this, but when green and blue is mixed, it make turquoise." She smiles at him, seeing if he gets it. He obviously doesn't for he would have a different reaction than just staring, once more, deadpan at her.

"You have it on your lips, and in shapes of… lips along your collarbone." A grin crawls it's way onto her face at Zoro's grows increasingly redder. He stands up abruptly. Sanji wouldn't want anyone to know about their earlier actions so he got to to tell the cook! As he's speed walking away he heard Robin call to him over the noise. "Red and blue don't go well together, Green and blue always look astonishing."

* * *

**SO what do you think? It's just a little something that I thought would be kinda cute and what not. Oh well thanks for reading!**


End file.
